Hora de Aventura con Billy
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Billy es el mas grande heroe de la Tierra de Ooo y no existe villano que se le resista. Pero esto cambia con la llegada del Lich, el unico que ha representado un reto. [One-shot]


_Este fic surgio de... no se porque se me ocurrio la verdad, solo salio de mi mente jeje. _

_Aqui expreso lo que pudo ser la batalla de Billy contra el Lich, porque claro, yo no creo que de una simple patada le ganara. En fin, no tengo mucho que agregar, solo espero que les guste este fic, primer one-shot que escribo._

_¿Que hora es?  
__

**Hora de Aventura con Billy**

-Así que este es su escondite.- dijo el héroe de piel azul y cabello rojo.

-Si señor, este es el lugar.- respondió con voz fuerte y clara un perro de color marrón, quien cargaba una bolsa de piel de arcoíris. –Tardamos en asegurarnos de que este era sl sitio correcto porque los espías terminaban controlados por su magia.

Billy no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio y de brazos cruzados, admirando una alta torre de color gris y en un estado por demás deplorable. Todo a su alrededor era desolación, una región que alguna vez fue un frondoso y verde bosque, ahora era solo un terreno gris y sin vida, con un suelo árido y arboles secos por todas partes. El poder de aquel ser oscuro era enorme, cuyos limites se desconocían por completo, pero bastaba con ver lo que un simple toque de su dedo podía hacer para poner a temblar al mas valiente guerrero.

Nadie sabe con exactitud de donde llegó ese monstruo infernal al que llamaban El Lich, un ser tan malvado cuyo único objetivo era acabar con toda la vida en la Tierra de Ooo; algunos decían que había sido expulsado de la Nocheosfera por el mismo Hunson Abadeer al ver que su mundo peligraba, otros creen que es el resultado de la fusión de los seres más malignos de la tierra de los muertos y logró escapar de los poderes de la muerte, y menos eran quienes pensaban que El Lich era en verdad un sobreviviente de la Guerra de los Champiñones y no solo eso, sino el que fue responsable de que iniciara. Pero claro, ninguna de estas teorías le importaban a Billy, lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrar la forma de detenerlo.

-Huesos ¿estas listo para nuestro combate mas difícil?- pregunto Billy con seriedad.

-Siempre estoy listo, señor.- le dijo su perro, saludándolo como un militar. -¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo primero es sacar al Lich de ahí, sin importar como, tenemos que traerlo a campo abierto y evitar que consiga el Enchiridion. Después de eso… no sé que haremos.- dijo con resignación el héroe.

-Tranquilo señor, confió en que sabrá que hacer en el momento.- le consoló Huesos, estirando su brazo hasta el hombro de Billy. –No es el primer enemigo poderoso que enfrentamos.

-Ninguno de los anteriores se parece a este, el Lich es maldad pura, sólo existe para destruir.

-Señor, ahora nos toca a nosotros destruirlo.- agregó Huesos con una sonrisa.

Billy también sonrió, y aunque con ello mostraba la seguridad y valentía que siempre había reflejado en sus aventuras, por dentro, ese gesto había sido el más amargo de todos. En el fondo, el héroe sabía que sus oportunidades de derrotar al Lich eran pocas, pero no quería bajar el ánimo de su fiel compañero canino. Sin decir otra cosa, ajusto el Guantelete del Héroe a su mano izquierda y empuño la Nothung en su otra mano. Elevándola al cielo, Billy se llenó de valor y arrancó en una veloz carrera hacia el dañado edificio, seguido de muy cerca por su perro mágico, que aumento su tamaño al doble.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos héroes ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la torre, la cual Billy destruyó disparándole un rayo con el guantelete. Al entrar en el edificio, un extraño e intenso frio se hizo presente, invadiendo los cuerpos de los dos héroes; pero esa sensación no era normal, era algo mas que una baja de temperatura, no solo sus extremidades se sentían heladas, sino también su interior, la sensación era similar a un miedo intenso que se adentraba en lo profundo de su ser. A pesar de esto, los dos valientes se negaron a huir, adentrándose en el oscuro interior de la torre donde descubrieron que el frio y la ausencia de luz eran lo menor; conforme avanzaban en su recorrido, un fuerte aroma nauseabundo se adueñaba de los pasillos, pero era tan fuerte que obligó Huesos se vio obligado a ocultar su nariz bajo varias capas de su propia piel.

-"Do" sabe "cobo" lo "emvidio", "seyor".- comentó Huesos haciendo referencia a la falta de nariz de Billy, mientras hablaba con esa dificultad por tener la nariz tapada. –Esto apesta.

-Concéntrate Huesos, El Lich debe estar cerca.- ordenó Billy corriendo por el pasillo, increíblemente, era del tamaño justo para su gran estatura.

-Ya lo "queo" "seyor"- respondió el can mágico. –La peste "aubenta" y siento "bagia" negativa "buy" "ceca".

-¡Espera!- dijo el héroe de piel azulada deteniéndose en seco. -¿Qué fue ese sonido?

-"Sueda" "cobo"- mencionó haciendo una pausa. El perro miró hacia enfrente y quedó espantado por lo que vio. –¡Huesos señor! ¡Un montón de esqueletos se nos acercan!

-¡Prepárate para atacar Huesos!- rugió Billy preparando su espada a la vez que su compañero aumentaba el tamaño de sus manos.

A ellos se acercaba un grupo de veinte esqueletos humanoides, que aun vestían ropas sencillas como playeras y jeans azules, salvo por el mas retrasado del grupo que llevaba puesto un traje negro, aun con corbata. De un salto, Billy atacó una osamenta con su espada la cual hizo pedazos, siguiendo con las dos ms cercanas que igual fueron destrozadas, mientras que Huesos extendía sus puños para aplastar a dos de los enemigos de un solo movimiento, para su sorpresa, un esqueleto cercano le cayó en un dedo y lo mordió, provocando que por acto reflejo estrellara su mano en el techo del pasillo y la bajara bruscamente destrozando otra osamenta. La batalla continuaba con Billy luchando contra un par de huesudos enemigos quienes le intentaban acorralar, pero el gran tamaño de sus manos le ayudó a lanzarlos por el aire hasta impactar en el suelo donde se desarmaron.

-"¡Seyor!"- gritó Huesos. –"Adelátese", yo "be" "ecago" de estos.- le sugirió mientras estrellaba un par de cráneos entre si.

Billy se limitó a asentir con una cabezada y salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes volarle la cabeza al esqueleto trajeado con el guantelete. Abandonó así el héroe de piel azul a su inseparable compañero, con la esperanza de detener al Lich antes de que se apoderara del Enchiridion. La mente del héroe estaba centrada en su objetivo, sin embargo, le atormentaba una sola pero constante pregunta: ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a ese ser maligno? Aunque sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Huesos y que poseía el Guantelete del Héroe, que según la Princesa de Algodón de Azúcar estaba especialmente hecho para dañar a Lich, tenia sus dudas respecto a derrotarlo, algo había en ese monstruo que le incomodaba como nunca antes lo había hecho un enemigo.

Conforme avanzaba por el interior de la torre, el frio iba en aumento al igual que la peste, cosa que no molestaba realmente a Billy porque no tiene nariz; y eso solo podía significar una cosa: El Lich estaba cerca. Con cautela se adentró en los pasillos mas oscuros del edificio, con sus espada lista para atacar a cualquier enemigo, aunque lo único que encontró fue a un pequeño e inofensivo caracol. Tras pasar varios minutos investigando y entrando a toda clase de cuartos, llegó a una especie de salón bajo tierra, que estaba iluminado por pocas antorchas cuya flama era verde, igual que las aguas contenidas en un misterioso pozo justo en el centro de la sala. Billy inspeccionaba atento y con cuidado cada rincón de la habitación, tratado de no ser visto por el enemigo hasta que finalmente lo vio bajar desde el techo.

Era un ser horrendo, tan grande como lo es Billy, pero con un cuerpo que pareciera estar pudriéndose, pues deja ver los huesos de su brazo así como parte de su mandíbula y cráneo. Sus ojos eran solo dos diminutos puntos luminosos en unas cuencas vacías y sobre su cabeza tenia lo que parecía ser un casco del que salían un par de cuernos torcidos. Ahí estaba ese oscuro ser, parado frente al pozo de pestilentes aguas, las cuales parecía estar a punto de beber.

-¡Alto ahí Lich!- rugió Billy parándose en el marco de la puerta y disparando un rayo con el guantelete, mismo que impactó de lleno en el monstruo haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta estrellarse en un muro. –Olvida lo que tienes planeado, eso se acabó.

La respuesta del Lich fueron unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible para el héroe, aunque bastó con escuchar la espeluznante y gruesa voz del ser para que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Paralizado momentáneamente por esto, el monstruo se puso de pie y arremetió en su contra con un haz de luz verdosa, aunque Billy pudo evadirlo con facilidad saltando al interior de la sala. Al aterrizar, de nueva cuenta el héroe extendió su brazo listo para atacar al Lich, quien también estaba listo para atacarlo. Como su estuviesen de acuerdo, los dos oponentes lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus respectivas centellas que se encontraron en el centro de la sala, justo encima del pozo, donde provocaron una explosión que llenó de humo el lugar.

Los ojos de héroe de piel azul permanecían vigilantes entre la densa cortina de humo, mientras que su cuerpo estaba en posición de combate, con el guantelete frene a su rostro en caso de tener que disparar de pronto; sin embargo, la nube oscura limitaba su visión y sólo era capaz de distinguir los dedos de su mano. Con paciencia, Billy esperaba la llegada del monstruo, mirando de un lado a otro con sigilo, atento a cualquier señal que le avisara del acercamiento del Lich. De pronto, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cintura que lo arrastró hasta llegar al muro donde chocó con violencia; al momento, una gran mano hecha de huesos salió de la pared para atrapar a Billy, aferrándolo contra los sucios y enmohecidos bloques de piedra. De nueva cuenta, la espectral voz del Lich llegó a los oídos del héroe, aunque ahora escuchaba con claridad como repetía su nombre innumerables veces.

"Billy, Billy" se escuchaba, mientras los vacíos ojos del monstruo se acercaban más y más al indefenso ídolo, que miraba con espanto las huesudas manos del Lich, cubiertas por un fuego verde, acercarse a su rostro. El frio se hacia mas intenso y lentamente el valor del héroe lo abandonaba, la gema mágica que le protegía de los encantos del malvado ser ya no era tan fuerte.

De la nada, una enorme mano marrón llegó de la nada y golpeo al Lich en la cara, haciéndolo tambalear; aun no se recuperaba del impacto cuando una segunda garra le acertó otro impacto y le hizo alejarse torpemente.

-¡Señor!- gritó la voz de Huesos. –¿Se encuentra bien?

-Justo a tiempo, amigo. No te preocupes por mi.- dijo el héroe luchando contra la mano que le detenía. –Entretén al Lich todo lo que puedas.

-¡Si señor!- afirmó Huesos. Acto seguido arremetió contra el Lich de nueva cuenta con sus enormes manos, golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones en varios puntos del cuerpo.

El malvado ser trataba de defenderse con sus putrefactas manos sin mucho éxito, hasta que pudo alejarse volando del alcance de Huesos. Furioso, El Lich lanzó un temible chillido y disparó un potente rayo al perro mágico, que en un rápido movimiento transformó su mano derecha en un enorme escudo que lo cubría a él y a Billy. Los quejidos por su parte no de hicieron esperar, pues en cuanto el rayo lo tocó sintió como este penetraba bajo su piel, quemando su mano y causado un fuerte dolor, que al no poder resistir por mas tiempo regresó su mano a la normalidad y saltó juntó a Billy para evitar ser lastimado. El Lich encontró en ese instante su oportunidad de escapar, voló hacia el umbral de la puerta y abandonó la sala, pero en vez de seguir por el pasillo, abrió un boquete en el muro, dejando a los dos héroes atrás.

-¡Huesos! ¡El Lich escapa!- gritó la voz de Billy, que seguía luchando por liberarse.

-Ya voy señor.- respondió el can mientras sacaba un vendaje de su bolsa y se lo ponía en la pata quemada por el rayo; al terminar de atenderse, tomó a Billy de los hombros y de un tirón lo liberó de la trampa.

Juntos corrieron hasta salida que El Lich había creado y trataron de seguirlo a pie, a pesar de la gran ventaja que ya les tenía. Billy se molestó, expresando su sentir con un gruñido. Al escucharlo, Huesos aumento su tamaño hasta medir lo mismo que cuatro cabañas juntas, tomó al héroe con una de sus patas y lo colocó en su espalda para que lo montara como si de un caballo se tratase; acelerando así su marcha y acortando considerablemente la distancia con El Lich.

-Bien pensado Huesos- le felicitó el héroe, aferrándose al pelaje del perro mágico.

Con grandes zancadas, los dos héroes de Ooo se acercaron al peligroso Lich, quedando a una distancia tan corta que le permitía a Billy apuntar con facilidad a su objetivo. Para su sorpresa, los rayos que disparó del guantelete fueron evadidos fácilmente por el monstruo, aumentando su desesperación por detenerlo cuanto antes. Ya no importaba cuantas veces le disparara, el resultado era el mismo una y otra vez, cosa que hizo a Billy preguntarse si El Lich tendría algún poder especial para percibir los peligros. La larga barba rojiza del héroe ondeaba con el viento mientras el ideaba un plan para atrapar al ser oscuro que perseguían, pero no se le ocurría nada que funcionara en verdad hasta que, girando su cabeza al norte, vio la respuesta a su problema: el Dulce Reino; pero mas importante que eso, sus ojos se fijaron en los dos enormes guardianes de la promesa real. Billy sabia que ellos reaccionaban ante toda presencia maligna, y sin duda, significaría un gran apoyo para derrotar al Lich o al menos entretenerlo.

-Huesos, debemos desviarlo hacia el Dulce Reino.- ordenó Billy.

-Pero señor, hay civiles ahí. El Lich podría lastimarlos.

-Él estará más ocupado evadiéndonos a nosotros y a los guardianes.

-¡Es cierto! Olvide a los guardianes.- se disculpó Huesos. –Desviando al enemigo hacia el dulce reino.

El perro mágico dio un gran salto, estirando aun más sus extremidades para caer frente al Lich y bloquear su paso al bosque, este intentó atacarlo pero al ver que el guantelete de Billy estaba listo para disparar, se alejó un metro y salió volando en dirección al Dulce Reino, tal como estaba planeado. Sin perder tiempo, los dos héroes siguieron su persecución, disparándole rayos para evitar que su objetivo se desviara de nuevo.

En poco tiempo, la extraña caravana encabezada por el Lich atravesó el Bosque de Algodón de Azucar y llegó a las puertas del Dulce Reino, ante las miradas sorprendidas de la dulce gente que se asomaba a lo lejos por curiosidad. En cuanto pudieron distinguir la figura del Lich, todos los habitantes huyeron de su paso, refugiándose en callejones o casas cercanas a fin de no ser atacados por el monstruo. La única persona que no se había refugiado en todo el Dulce Reino era la Princesa Algodón de Azúcar, que observaba la persecución desde su balcón con ayuda de un telescopio de galleta.

-¡Presencia del mal detectada, defiéndanse!- dijeron al unísono los dos guardianes de la promesa real, levantándose de sus asientos en el muro que marcaban los limites del reino.

Juntos avanzaron por las calles hasta acercarse al Lich, atacándolo con un potente chorro de luz blanca, sin que alguno de estos acertara en el enemigo, que respondió con sus propios rayos hacia las caras de los guardianes.

A pesar del embate, ninguno de los gigantes se detuvo y siguieron acercándose al monstruo, cuyo escape se veía reducido a nada, pues también Billy y Huesos se acercaban a paso veloz. Estaba rodeado, y para el héroe esta situación significaba la victoria sobre El Lich; sin embargo, el monstruo levantó el vuelo hacia el cielo, alejándose de sus atacantes y aterrizando frente a la princesa del Dulce Reino, que gritó aterrada al ver frente a ella al Lich y sus horrendos ojos verdes, acercándose lentamente mientras estiraba sus huesudas manos.

-¡Lich!- gritó la voz de Billy llamando la atención del monstruoso ser, que al voltear la cara fue golpeado por un rayo del guantelete que le rompió uno de sus cuernos.

El monstruo lanzó un chillido de dolor, alejándose de la princesa y abriéndole espacio a Billy que aterrizó entre ellos dos.

-¡Gracias Huesos!- dijo a su perro mágico que se había convertido en un resorte.

-¡Billy!- exclamó la Princesa Algodón de Azúcar al verlo. –Justo a tiempo como siempre.- le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Lamento irrumpir en su palacio princesa, pero sólo aquí puedo derrotar al Lich.

-Sólo ten cuidado con mi árbol- pidió ella.

-¡Lo tendré!- respondió el héroe lanzándose contra El Lich, mandándolo a volar de un patada.

El monstruo había terminado derribado frente al gran árbol de algodón de azúcar que crecía desde el interior del palacio; estaba aparentemente derrotado, con la cara en el suelo y los brazos tendidos, causando la confianza del azulado héroe que sonrió satisfecho. Billy se acercaba con cautela, preparándose para darle el golpe final al Lich; pero de pronto, un par de soldados banana frenaron al guerrero pelirrojo, jalando de sus brazos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Yo soy el bueno!- rugió él tratando de zafarse. –Dejen de jugar.- gritó por ultima vez liberándose.

Al ver de frente a los soldados, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban bajo e control mental del Lich, ues sus ojos se habían vuelto vacíos y despedían un brillo verdoso. Billy intentó despertarlos tomando a cada uno con sus manos y sacudirlos en el aire, pero no tuvo resultado, los dos seguían bajo las ordenes del ser malvado. De repente, un fuerte dolor ardiente se extendió por la espalda del héroe, que le hizo caer al suelo. Levantó la vista un poco, lo más que el dolor se lo permitía, para ver al temible Lich acercarse a él, listo para matarlo. En un segundo la situación había cambiado y ahora era Billy quien estaba por ser derrotado.

-¡Señor!- irrumpió Huesos en escena, estirándose como un grueso látigo para envolver al Lich. –Lo tengo bien sujeto, no se preocupe.

-Huesos…- tartamudeo Billy tratado de levantarse.

-Tranquilo señor, yo me encargo ahora de él.- repuso Huesos apretando aun más fuerte al Lich, que se sacudía violentamente para escapar.

Billy seguía tendido en el suelo, mirando como su compañero luchaba contra el monstruoso Lich, deseando con toda el alma volver a la batalla. Pero por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo aun no tenia la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie nuevamente, aunque no había necesidad por el momento, Huesos tenía controlada la situación por el momento.

-¡A canijo!- gritó el perro de pronto, estremeciendo a Billy.

El Lich había logrado poner sus garras sobre el cuerpo de Huesos y con ese contacto podía quemarle la piel mientras no le soltara. En poco tiempo, el pelaje marrón del perro comenzó a cambiar de color a uno más oscuro y las manos del Lich brillaban con más intensidad que antes, siendo posible que el monstruo estuviese absorbiendo la energía del can. Viendo esto, Billy se armó de valor y sintió sus fuerzas volver en gran parte por ver a su compañero y amigo sucumbir ante la magia maligna del ente malvado. Empuñó su espada con fuerza, la clavó de una sola estocada al suelo y la utilizó como apoyo para levantarse, aun con sus pernas débiles, pero decidido a continuar en la batalla. Levantó el guantelete a la altura de su pecho, apuntando directo a Lich; solo tenía una oportunidad, un tiro único.

-¡Huesos! ¡Suéltalo ya!- ordenó con firmeza Billy.

-Si señor- dijo con dificultad el perro marrón.

Sin perder el tiempo luchando, Huesos desenrolló al Lich y saltó lejos de él, permitiendo a Billy disparar su rayo con toda la potencia que fuese posible. El ataque golpeo al monstruo, arrastrándolo hasta legar al árbol gigante que fue atravesado por ambos, formando una especie de cueva en su interior junto con una densa capa de humo negro. Una vez que la nube negra se disipó en el viento, Billy entró al árbol con la esperanza de encontrarse con el enemigo abatido después de semejante ataque, y así lo encontró, apoyado en uno de los costados del tronco, lleno de sabia y agotado; sin embargo, eso no evitó que al escuchar los pasos del héroe se reincorporara en el acto, listo para continuar con la pelea. Esto sorprendió enormemente a héroe de Ooo, no podía creer que después de tanto esfuerzo, El Lich siguiera de pie y listo para seguir con el combate, aunque ahora sus brazos lucían menos agiles y se quedaban pegados en su ropa. Al ver eso vino a la mente del Billy una gran idea, si no podía matarlo, lo detendría por toda la eternidad. De nuevo disparó el guantelete, pero ahora dirigido al mismo árbol para derretir su interior, después de todo, era un árbol de dulce cuyo tronco era de caramelo y con el calor suficiente podía derretirse y fluir contra El Lich.

Tan pronto como la temperatura subió por el rayo del guantelete, chorros de caramelo cayeron sobre El Lich, bañándolo por completo y acumulándose sobre él, impidiendo que usara sus brazos o que siquiera avanzara un paso mas. En poco tiempo, el monstruo quedó atrapado en una enorme burbuja de dulce al fondo de la cueva. Billy suspiró de alivio, feliz de haber detenido al enemigo mas difícil que había enfrentado en su vida como héroe de Ooo; sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar con toda la calma del mundo, sin sospechar que detrás suyo la figura del Lich aun se movía con lentitud y preparaba un último golpe por la espalda, pero fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por una fuerte corriente de aire provocada por Huesos. El perro compañero de Billy se había percatado del movimiento del Lich y aumentó su tamaño unas diez veces para crear un ventarrón que endureciera el caramelo, atrapando al monstruo en una prisión de dulce sabia de árbol.

-Buen trabajo, te debo una amigo.- dijo Billy agotado.

-Ya estamos a mano, señor.- respondió Huesos con su ya acostumbrado tono y saludo militar.

-¡Mi árbol!- gritó la Princesa Algodón de Azúcar. -¿Qué le pasó a mi árbol?- siguió chillando mientras entraba en a cueva hasta llegar ante El Lich, dando un salto por el miedo de verlo de nuevo.

-Tranquila princesa, él está atrapado en ese caramelo. Y es mejor que así se quede.

-Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haré con El Lich aquí?

-Custodiarlo, no podemos permitir que salga de este palacio, es muy peligroso intentar llevarlo a otro lugar.

-Esta bien Billy, lo dejaré encerrado en este lugar.- se resignó la princesa. –Mis guardias resguardaran al Lich día y noche.

-Disculpe princesa- interrumpió Huesos. –Pero creo que no es buena idea que sus soldados cuiden del Lich.- dijo mientras era mordido repetidas veces por las dos bananas que seguían bajo el control del monstruo.

-Oh descuida, estarán bien mientras tengan una gema de protección, ya las conseguiremos.- le dijo la gobernante del Dulce Reino, que ignorando por completo al pobre can, se abrazaba del brazo de Billy.

Los dos héroes de la Tierra de Ooo caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque rumbo a su caverna. Huesos estaba vendado de las patas, el torso y parte de la cabeza, mientras que Billy tenia una venda en su pierna derecha y otra cubriendo su espalda. Ya habían tenido suficientes aventuras por ese día, su único anhelo era descansar. No habían hablado ya desde que abandonaron el Dulce Reino, donde se había pactado que El Lich permanecería atrapado y lejos de cualquier persona que pudiese lastimar; pero ese silencio fue roto por Huesos.

-Señor- dijo. –El Lich no fue derrotado, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no Huesos, no podía matarlo. Y sé que nadie podrá lograrlo en mucho tiempo, aunque siempre correrá el riesgo de que logre escapar de su prisión de sabia.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Si, lo estoy, como también estoy seguro de que algún día nacerá el héroe que podrá poner fin al terror causado por El Lich.

Ambos siguieron avanzando por el bosque, ajenos de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y a lo lejos no paraba de escucharse el llanto de un bebe que buscaba desesperado auxilio de alguien; pero de pronto, el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la zona…

-Margaret, besaste a un bebe poposeado.


End file.
